


please turn around and look at me, please don’t go

by sparklingmini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Vomiting, i literally watched the ‘on track’ music video an hour ago, it’s light but it’s still there, i’m very sorry hyunjin, this is what came from it, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: ‘i love you, minho,’ he had thought as minho splurges out his crush on chen, ‘why can’t you look at me, minho, i love you, much more than she could ever.’
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	please turn around and look at me, please don’t go

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, this is just a bunch of word vomit. i haven’t posted or really written anything to completion in over four months, but finally catching up on stray kids’s music and music videos made this happen. i haven’t even written for stray kids before either, so i’m surprised i got the urge to write for them.
> 
> i’m so sorry hyunjin.
> 
> title from: 바보라도 알아 (mixtape : on track) - stray kids

hyunjin looks towards his best friend, who has an arm wrapped around his crush. it takes a minute for hyunjin to get used to the sight. the sight of minho with chen is enough to bring hyunjin to tears.

he can’t show it, though, for he fears minho will question why he doesn’t look like his usual happy self.

minho had confined in hyunjin a while back about his crush on chen, his heart breaking in the process.

 _i love_ you _, minho,_ he had thought as minho splurges out his crush on chen, _why can’t you look at_ me, _minho, i love you, much more than_ she _could ever._

as soon as minho had left, he cried. he couldn’t contain them. the tears stumbled out quickly, hyunjin couldn’t stop it. that night, he cries himself to sleep, too.

he’s loved minho for as long as he could remember. they’ve been friends since they were just starting school. in hyunjin’s mind, that’s a long fucking time to like someone.

 _especially when they don’t like you back._ his mind thinks crudely, as if to hurt him more then he’s already been hurt tonight.

he’s brought back to the present when chen moves closer to minho without a moments notice. her eyes flicker to hyunjin, a small smirk appearing on her face. hyunjin’s eyes grow increasingly sadder the longer he looks at the two of them.

not wanting to be there anymore, he collects his things. it’s not like he was talking to the two of them anyway. “i’m leaving, see you two tomorrow, or whatever.”

“hey!” minho calls out, “where are you going?”

“didn’t you hear me? or are you too busy with your girlfriend?”

minho’s eyes grow wide, as if hyunjin said something he shouldn’t have. before he can hear minho’s answer he’s out of there. it’s too suffocating for him to be in there.

stepping out of the school, there’s a wave of fresh air. just what hyunjin needs. not being in that room with _them._ minho shouldn’t even call hyunjin if he’s just going to keep his focus on his crush. it’s suffocating. hyunjin feels like he can’t breath, just thinking about it.

even being out in the fresh air, it’s not enough to stop the thoughts that run through his mind at the thought of minho and chen dating. he feels the bile rise up from his throat, he’s about to throw up.

he holds it for as long as he can, until he finds the nearest bathroom, chucks himself into a stall and throws up the contents of his afternoon tea.

it’s unfortunate, really, that hyunjin just _had_ to fall for someone who wasn’t his to begin with. minho was never going to be his. it was written in the stars. maybe in another universe, another dimension, minho loves him just as much as hyunjin does.

but if one things for sure, this universe’s hyunjin wasn’t that lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha, i’m sorry hyunjin, don’t hate me :(


End file.
